


Why are you naked?

by ChiakiNanamemes



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Kissing, Nudity, drug mention/implied, slight OOC characters, soft gays tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Ruby comes home one night to find Weiss in her bed, completely naked! What could go wrong?| Re-Upload |
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Why are you naked?

**Author's Note:**

> The first time I uploaded this I took it down due to some negative comments about the subject matter, but honestly I worked too hard on this story to not publish it so here it is. If you don’t like things related to drugs or slightly OOC characters, don’t read & don’t leave hate. Not everything is always going to be happy and wholesome, and sometimes people do things they shouldn’t. I don’t condone or agree with the actions depicted in the story, and I don’t encourage anyone to try this out themselves.
> 
> Within this story, it’s revealed later that Yang let Weiss eat spiked brownies with full knowledge of them being spiked. I understand this is wrong and not very in character for Yang, and that this shouldn’t be taken as lightly as it is in the fic - however this is based on the trope in television where this does happen to characters for plot lines to occur. If you don’t want to read knowing this now, I understand, but please don’t leave hate just because I wanted to try something out.
> 
> I am slightly worried about uploading this fic, as last time I did I received a death threat sent to me on my tumblr due to this fic. So please just - be nice? I’m a person too.

It was a cold, autumn night and the halls of Beacon Academy were quiet as Ruby quietly tiptoed down them as she returned from her late night training session with Jaune. She wanted to get him up to scratch in time for the Vytal festival, should their team have any chance of getting through. Sure, Pyrrha could carry the team single-handedly, but Jaune had confessed to Ruby that he wanted to be more help, and to become a better leader. 

The pair had gotten a little carried away and, after some much needed first aid, they parted their ways and headed off. Before returning to her dorm, however, Ruby made a quick stop at one of the vending machines to get a late night snack. After all, training was hard work even for someone as skilled as she was. 

As Ruby quietly entered the dormitory, she quickly discarded of her cookie wrapper in a nearby waste bin. The room was warm and dark, a nice change to the cold and brightness of the dorm's hallway. The only sound in the room was Yang's on-and-off snoring, but having grown up with it it didn't phase Ruby much. 

Assuming everyone was asleep and not bothering to check due to her sheer tiredness, Ruby went over to her side of the chest of drawers and got out her pyjamas. She quietly closed the draw, then placed her clothes on top of the drawer and started to strip out of her clothing. Once her training clothes were scattered on the floor, Ruby put on her pyjamas, and shivered slightly as the cool fabric touched her slightly warm skin. She made quick work of scooping up her clothing from the floor and getting into the wash basket before she made her way over to her bed. She was so tired she hadn't even noticed how messy their room was, nor the smell of brownies in the air.

She quietly climbed up onto her bed, trying to be quiet as to not disturb Weiss below but also not even noticing that that very bed underneath her was empty, and got in under the blankets. The poor girl was so tired that she hadn't even noticed that her bed space was smaller than usual.

Rolling onto her side to face the wall, Ruby's eyes almost doubled in size when she saw what - or rather who - was lying next to her. Weiss was fast asleep, blankets right up to her chin as she quietly muttered to herself as she slept.

Confused, Ruby gave Weiss' cheek a soft poke which caused a small grumble from the older girl.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered, causing the heiress to pull the blankets closer to herself and off of Ruby. Frowning, Ruby pulled them back. This was her bed! And these were her blankets! She would not be put out in the cold! 

"C'mon Weiss... I'm tired. Go to your own bed..." Her response was purely silence.

Groaning, Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed Weiss over a little to try and make more space for herself. As slim as both girls were, Weiss was taking up almost all of the bed due to being so spread out. Ruby must have pushed her a little too hard, because Weiss' face scrunched up in displeasure.

"Go away..." She muttered, almost swatting Ruby's hand away as she tried to get more space once again.

"...But this is my bed." Sure, Ruby /could/ go sleep in Weiss' bed, and make things easier for both of them, but like heck she was gonna! This was her bed! And she was going to stand her ground!

One of Weiss' eyes slowly opened and she gave Ruby what must have been the most ineffective death glare, and Ruby couldn't help but find it the tiniest bit adorable, by Weiss' standards that is.

"Your bed? No this is... What?"

"You're in my bed."

Weiss' other eye slowly opened, and she was face to face with Ruby. This wasn't right? Why was Ruby here? This was her bed... Wasn't it? Dust, why couldn't she remember anything? 

Weiss' cheeks went a light shade of red in embarrassment, and she pulled the blankets up further to hide her face.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Ruby. I have no idea how, or why this happened... I can't remember a thing... I'll leave." Weiss was about to move to make her leave, but was stopped by Ruby taking her hand under the blanket.

"It...It would be cruel of me to throw you out. You can stay, for the night. Just... Budge up a little? You take up so much space when you sleep."

"I-I so do not!" Weiss pouted, but was internally thankful that Ruby was letting her stay. Truth be told, she wasn't sure exactly what her current state was clothing wise, and did not want to have the embarrassment of Ruby seeing dust knows what she was wearing. From the feels of it, it wasn't much at all... Gosh, what had happened last night? 

"Well, goodnight Weiss." Ruby said, giving her a small smile before turning over.

"Goodnight, Ruby..." Weiss did the same, facing the opposite way towards the wall. She was almost comfortable enough to fall asleep except... Ruby had a little too much blanket for her liking. Yanking, Weiss pulled a large part of the blanket off of Ruby and onto herself, earning a gasp of betrayal from the redhead. Much better.

Ruby was not going to be bullied in her own bed! She yanked the blanket back, almost pulling all of it off of Weiss but leaving enough to cover her. Even if it did come off, it would serve her right!

Now slightly cold, Weiss gave a soft growl in anger as she pulled the blanket back, now completely off of Ruby. She would go all night if they had to! She would be warm! Come to think of it, why was she so cold? She knew she was an 'Ice Queen' but she didn't think it was meant literally...

Now kinda ticked off, Ruby rolled over so she was facing Weiss' back.

"Weiss!" She angrily hush-whispered, "Stop it!"

Giggling slightly, Weiss turned to face Ruby. "Make me." And with that, Ruby pulled the blanket off of Weiss, and the heiress soon realised why she was so cold.

Neither of them spoke for what must have been a solid thirty seconds, and the room was so quiet that in between the snores of their teammates a pin could be heard if dropped. Ruby, quickly looked away in shame as her face went completely red. Weiss, on the other hand, was in too much of a shock to move, even to cover herself.

Eventually, Ruby shyly pushed the blanket over to Weiss, to which the heiress suddenly sprung into action and wrapped around herself, her mind having caught up with just happened as her cheeks instantly went from pale white to burning red in a fraction of a second. Where the dust had her clothes gone?! How did this happen?! 

"...Sooooo..." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her neck. What was the correct way to act in this situation? Was there even one? If this were a book, surely they should have done something by now? Isn't this totally like one of those plot moments where two characters get together..? Nah, it couldn't be! "W-Where are your clothes? Why are you, uh, naked?" 

"I...I don't know where my clothes are. I-I am so sorry!"

"D-Don't be sorry! It's okay, Weiss! It's nothing I haven't, uh, seen before!" Wow, smooth Rose. Real smooth.

"...Shut up, dolt." Weiss muttered, rolling so she was on her back. Ruby mimicked her actions, sighing as she did so. She just wanted this night to be over already.

"D-Do you, uh, want me to go?" Weiss asked, her gaze fixed to the ceiling. She, like Ruby, wanted this night to be over. Mostly so they could forget about this, but also so she could grill Yang and Blake on the actions that happened in the evening of that day. Surely those two idiots would remember something, right? At least Blake would, right?

"I...Like I said, I don't want to throw you out... Let's just, go to sleep and forget this ever happened okay? I-I mean it's not like I want to forget it for a bad reason! I-I mean you're really pretty, beautiful even! I-I just wanna, uh, save you the embarrassment! So let's sleep!" After her ramble, Ruby rolled onto her side and made really bad fake sleep noises. Terrible acting, really.

Weiss would have just rolled her eyes and gone to sleep, but she couldn't. Ruby, an adorable and dumb idiot, had just called her beautiful? Gosh, did that girl ever look in a mirror? She should be calling herself that. Sure, Weiss was the kinda girl who got complimented a lot, but never had a compliment made her blush this much, or play on her mind as much as this one did. Could it be that Ruby... liked her? Or was she just being nice? Pondering it for a moment, Weiss decided she might as well... test the waters a little. After all, she was now currently freezing after the blanket was torn off of her!

Shuffling over, Weiss hesitantly wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and pulled herself close, nuzzling her face into the back of Ruby's shirt. She felt the redhead go stiff for a few seconds before slowly relaxing into Weiss' hold. That was a good sign, the heiress concluded.

"W-Weiss? What are you, uh, doing?" 

"I'm cold..." Weiss mumbled, rubbing her face against Ruby again.

"Do you... Want me to go get some clothes?" Ruby asked, pulling away a little as if she were going to leave.

Weiss pulled her close again, "No... This is fine." She'd worry about the consequences in the morning, for now she was perfectly happy cuddling up to Ruby. 

"If you're sure you'll be warm enough..." It's not like Ruby minded being in bed with a totally naked and also totally gorgeous girl it's just... Dust, what if Yang saw them? Ruby didn't know how her sister would react...

"Well... Maybe you could hold me? Then I'd be warmer..."

Being the gentleman - er, lady - she was, Ruby rolled over and opened her arms for Weiss, to which the heiress was soon cuddled up in. This was much better, and so much warmer! Maybe Ruby did like her after all?

It was taking every bit of energy Ruby had left for her to not have a gay panic right now. This was a side of Weiss she had never seen before. Until now, she wasn't sure Weiss even knew what cuddling was, yet her she was doing it... And it was one of the most adorable sights Ruby had ever witnessed. She could stay like this all night, all day even! 

Rubbing Weiss' back gently, Ruby closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. It had been a long night, yet her brain wouldn't calm itself down enough for her to be able to fall asleep. She couldn't help but wonder why all of a sudden Weiss was being so... So affectionate. Maybe Weiss liked her? Nah, that isn't possible! They're too different, and Ruby is totally not her type... Right? Well, being the outgoing girl she was, Ruby was about to find out. At least it would put her mind at ease, because truth be told Ruby definitely liked Weiss, and no matter what the heiress' response would be Ruby would still love and support her with whatever. That's what partners are for.

"Hey, uh, Weiss?" Ruby said, gently tracing a circle on Weiss' back, which caused the her to smile.

"Yeah?"

"I need to, uh, tell you something..." Ruby could hear her heart beating in her chest, and it was so loud it was downing out her own words. Gulping, she brought up her hand and cupped Weiss' cheek, making their eyes meet. Weiss' cheeks instantly went red, and Ruby could feel how warm the one she was touching was.

"Weiss, I... I like you. Like, in a r-romantic way. I have done for uh, for a while now..." 

Weiss didn't say anything, but just lied there with her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide in shock. Ruby actually liked her? That... That was wonderful news! A smile soon spread across Weiss' face as she pulled Ruby close, much to the redheads confusion.

"Are you... Are you gonna suffocate me to death?" Ruby asked, her words muffled against Weiss.

"Ruby, you idiot. I like you too. I thought I was being obvious by being so touchy-feely..."

Now smiling herself, Ruby managed to wiggle out of Weiss' hold and the pair were left smiling at each other.

"That's what gave it away, to be honest. You're usually so cold towards everyone. Honestly, I thought you had been drugged..."

"Drugged? Why would you... Wait. They wouldn't... Would they?" Weiss sat up, and looked around the room. Well, she tried to at least. It was so dark she could hardly make anything out. 

Ruby, raising an eyebrow, pulled her back down. "Do what? Who did?"

"Do you... Okay, in all seriousness, do you think your sister would... Drug me?"

"...Yeah, that sounds like Yang. But I doubt she did it with malicious intent, it was probably just a prank or something. I mean, you seem fine and stuff... Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm sure. All I remember is coming back from class, and doing homework... Then Yang and Blake got back and they had brownies. They gave me a couple before they left to go to the library... I remember eating one. After that, I got nothing."

"Weird... I guess you'll have to ask them in the morning!" 

"Oh believe me, I will..." Weiss was set on finding out what those idiots had done to her. 

Ruby gave a soft chuckle before pulling Weiss close. Since she had the majority of the blanket, Ruby was a little chilly. 

"So uh... What are we?" Weiss asked, intertwining her legs with Ruby.

"Well, uh, what do you want us to be?"

"... I would like to be able to kiss you, and cuddle you, and date you... So, I want to be your girlfriend. If you'll have me, that is..."

Smiling, Ruby nodded. "Of course I'll have you. I want to do that too. In fact... Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

The question caught Weiss' completely off guard and after spluttering around for an answer for a good few moments, she eventually just gave a quick nod. 

Ruby gently cupped Weiss' cheeks, her hands shaking slightly from nerves. This was her first kiss, and it could be Weiss' as well. This had to go at least somewhat good. Ruby slowly leaned in, and soon enough their lips were connected. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds at most, but left both girls smiling when it ended.

"That was... Good. Really good. I liked it." Weiss said, nuzzling her face against Ruby's pillow.

"So did I. I never knew kissing could be so nice."

"Would you maybe like to do it again?" Weiss asked, biting her bottom lip gently as she glanced at Ruby's lips.

Ruby responded by pulling Weiss into a deep kiss, catching both of them by surprise. Who knew Ruby had it in her? This kiss was a lot deeper than the first one, and was messier as both of the girls kept trying to get closer to one another, like they never wanted to end the kiss. 

Hesitantly, Weiss poked her tongue out a little and ran it across Ruby's bottom lip, causing the redhead to shiver slightly. Ruby parted her lips slightly, and Weiss slowly slipped her tongue into her mouth. Pushing Ruby's tongue to the side with her own, Weiss' pushed her tongue in deeper and began exploring the inside of Ruby's mouth. It was a really odd and unusual texture for the heiress, having never done this before, however she didn't find it unpleasant. 

The pair broke apart, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Upon noticing this, Ruby broke out into a quiet fit of giggles while Weiss rolled her eyes and wiped her lips. 

Once Ruby had finished laughing, Weiss pulled her close and Ruby's face ended up getting pushed straight into Weiss', uh, cleavage. Or in this case, lack of. Her body went tense almost immediately, and she didn't know how to react. Well, how the hell was one supposed to react in this situation? She ended up resorting to poking Weiss' arm, "Can't... Breath..." She said, kinda lying since Weiss didn't really have anything to suffocate her with but, eh, she could do with the confidence boost.

Weiss let her go, cheeks heating up. "Q-Quiet, dolt." She had a slight pout, her cheeks puffing out a little. 

Ruby smiled and poked her cheek. "Cutie." This only caused Weiss' cheeks to go even redder. 

After a few minutes of Ruby poking Weiss and complimenting her each time, leaving the heiress red in the face, the two decided to call it a night. The pair rolled onto their sides, with Ruby holding Weiss from behind. She gently ran a hand through her hair, smiling to herself as she did so.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss muttered, closing her eyes with a small yawn. The hair playing really was relaxing her, making her feel safe and secure enough to sleep.

"Goodnight, Weiss." Ruby responded with a small smile to herself, giving Weiss a small kiss on the back of the head.

The pair fell asleep quite quickly, both finding comfort in the other presence. They were happy.

—

The sun brightly the next day, creeping through the slight crack in the curtains as Yang awoke in the bottom bunk of hers and Blake's makeshift bunk bed. She sat up, stretching as she did so. She looked down, and smiled when she saw Blake's arms still around her waist. 

"D'aw... What a cutie." She said to herself with a small smile, gently unwrapping Blake's arms from around herself, which caused the Faunus girl to frown slightly in her sleep. She soon rolled over, however, and hugged at her pillow.

Yang pulled herself out of bed, stretching some more, coincidentally with her back to Ruby and Weiss' bed. Her bones popped and clicked as she did so, her giving a loud yawn as she did. She looked over to her alarm clock, the time being around 7:30am. Time to wake the rest of the team. 

She turned around, hands to the ready to tickle Weiss awake, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the top bunk of their bed. 

Ruby and Weiss. Fast asleep. Tangled up in each other's arms. Weiss very clearly not wearing clothes, and Ruby wearing some from what Yang could see. Her eyes flashed red almost instantly as rage filled her body. How dare Weiss corrupt her little sister like that?! 

She turned back around, breathing pretty heavily, and tapped Blake a few times. 

"Blake. Blake wake up. Blake." Tapping. 

Blake's eyes slowly fluttered open, and she blinked a few times trying to figure out what was going on. She looked at Yang, who was still poking her despite her clearly being awake, and gave a confused look.

"Good morning to you too," She said, yawning, "What's got you so worked up so early..?" She tilted her head slightly.

Yang moved over so Blake could see the other bed, and angrily pointed at it. "Look at this... this bullshit!" She said in a slightly louder voice than usual.

A small smirk slipped onto Blake's lips and she gave a sigh, "Just leave them be. They're teenagers, after all, just like us. I'm sure you wouldn't want Ruby to get angry with us, would you?" She said, sitting up.

"I, Well... This is different!" She crossed her arms.

"How so?" 

"Because! I'm the older sister! I have to protect Ruby." Her hair was flaring up a little now. It's a good job Ruby and Weiss are such heavy sleepers.

"Yang... She's growing up. You can't protect her forever." Blake leaned against the wall, crossing her legs. She pat the spot next to her, inviting Yang to sit down.

She ignored the pat and paced slightly, fists clenched. "I know that it's just- I don't want her to grow up. I know it's selfish of me but..." She eventually sat down, head in hands, sighing. "It's happening too fast."

Blake moves forward and put a hand on Yang's back to comfort her. "She still has a long way to go. You still have time to spend with her. Just... Let this slide? Let her have fun, and live out her teenage years. Besides... This is kind of your fault for giving Weiss those spiked brownies."

A sly smiled appeared on Yang's face, her anger seeming to have gone at the mention of her glorious prank. "It was worth it. Those pictures? God. Priceless."

Blake shook her head, sighing. "She's gonna kill you when she finds out. You know that, right?"

"Eh. She won't find out, as long as you don't tell her." She turned and booped Blake's nose.

She shook her head once more, "Right. Go take your shower. I'll wake those two up."

Yang got up and gave a nod, collecting her shower things. "I won't be long." She blew Blake a kiss before leaving.

Blake gave a small smile before looking over to the other bed. The two were still fast asleep, looking peaceful as ever. Blake sighed softly and picked up her book, "Five more minutes couldn't hurt anyone."

**Author's Note:**

> The pictures Yang mentioned are nothing NSFW. They’re pictures of Weiss being very affectionate, something you wouldn’t commonly see from her hence why she wouldn’t be very happy with them existing.


End file.
